Unbelievable
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "The ministry has asked you to be married to your match within the next year and have at least two children by todays date of 2006." Another marrige law fic including- Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Draco/Hermione, George/Angelina and Neville/Gabrielle
1. The Girl's Letters

**Hey guys! I decided to go ahead and write this because I chose the couples! I hope your okay with them all-  
><strong>_**sing. dance. dream**_**, I chose Ginny/Harry for you cause I love them too! I hope you all like it :)**

**Important Note-  
><strong>_-Harry and Ginny aren't a couple but they secretly like each other_

_-Hermione and Ron dated but broke up before Hermione went to complete her seventh year_

_-As much as I love Fred, I'm sticking with what happened in the deathly hallows, so Fred was killed and George is still not completely himself_

_-It's set five years after the battle of Hogwarts_

_-Hermione, Luna and Ginny live together _

_-Ron, Harry and Neville live together near the Burrow and are all Auror's (Neville is at the moment anyway)  
><em>

**Disclaimer-****I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The Girl's Letters<strong>

"Luna? Are you home?" Hermione called as she and Ginny walked into their small house. It was quite a small one-story house, but the perfect size for the three friends.

"Hermione?" Both girls turned their heads to see their roommate standing at the door of her bedroom. "You're both home early," she added before observing Hermione's arm around what seamed to be an injured Ginny's shoulders. "Ginny, what happened?"

"I fell," Ginny said softly as Luna and Hermione helped her to the lounge.

"That will teach you to be more careful during training," Hermione said, taking of Ginny's shoe to observe her swollen ankle.

"Oh, Ginny, that looks sore," Luna said honestly. "And just to think, I was complaining earlier about an owl biting me when he delivered our mail earlier," she added in her usual airy voice.

"It's alright Luna, I'm okay," Ginny said, failing to sit up straighter and falling back down with a frustrated sigh.

"If you're okay then why did one of your team mates had to call me to come and pick you up?" said Hermione, with a small giggle.

"Sorry about that…" Ginny said honestly.

"It's alright, I was just about to leave anyway," Hermione said, quickly conjuring up some ice.

"Ouch, a little warning would be nice," Ginny squirmed as the ice touched her ankle.

"I think if it's no better in the morning, Luna and I will take you to St. Mungo's," Hermione said, genuinely worried for her friend.

"No! I'm fine, really," Ginny said, avoiding having to visit a healer.

"Here, let me try something," Luna said, reaching for her wand.

"Luna!"

"Episkey!" Luna said, pointing her wand at Ginny's ankle before she had time to stop her.

"Ahh…" Ginny clutched her ankle after hearing quite an unnerving crack. "Wow, it worked, thanks Luna," Ginny said, quite amazed.

"If that spell works than the chances are the injury wasn't to bad it the first place, keep the ice on it just encase though," Luna said, proudly.

Ginny nodded as Hermione sat down next to her, running her hands through her wavy brown hair. "Luna, you mentioned something about mail. Was their anything for us?" Ginny asked, looking over at her friend, who was starting dinner.

"Oh yes!" Luna said in realisation. Dropping what she was doing and running quickly into her room, later returning with three coffee coloured letters. "One for each of us, from the Ministry Of Magic," she added, handing Hermione and Ginny each a letter and keeping the last one for herself.

"The Ministry Of Magic?" Ginny asked, looking at her letter with a confused expression. "What could they possibly want?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, just as confused as Ginny. "I'm sure everything's okay though…" she finished, the two girls looked at each other nervously before taking their glance to Luna.

"What?" she asked, staring looking back to the expressions on her friend's faces. "Okay, okay, I'll go first," Luna said, quickly understanding that Ginny and Hermione were suspicious as to why the Ministry had sent them all letters.

Luna looked down at the letter in her hands observing the neat cursive writing on the front that read- Miss Luna Lovegood. She turned it over and gently opened the seel, careful not to rip the letter inside.

"Read it aloud," Ginny asked as she watched Luna open her letter.

"Miss Luna Lovegood,

The Ministry has recently passed a new law that all witches and wizards are to be informed of as of today the 31st of September 2001. After the unfortunate death of a large percentage of the wizarding population after the war, every witch and wizard over the age of eighteen is to be included in this Marriage Law."

"Marriage Law?" Hermione gasped.

"Shhh shh, let her read," Ginny said, suddenly very scared.

Luna looked shocked but continued to read.

"Names of those over this age limit have been matched with suitable partners based on how well you know each other and how well we believe you would get along. We would like you to be married to your match within the next year and have at least two children by today's date of 2006. Your match is printed on inside of this letter.

How curious…" Luna added before finishing.

"We apologise for any inconvenience this may have caused and hope that you are pleased with your match.

Sincerely,

The Ministry Of Magic"

"Apologise for any inconvenience?" Hermione said, utterly shocked about what she had just heard. "How can they do this?" She stood up furiously and started pacing the room.

"Calm down Hermione, surely it can't be that bad, the Ministry wouldn't enforce a law unless it was absolutely necessary." Ginny said, trying her best not to freak out.

Hermione sighed, "I guess you're right…" she trusted the Ministry, she just couldn't believe that they could interfere with something so precious as love and marriage.

"Well… who's your match?" Ginny asked Luna who was now sitting opposite the other two, focusing on the letter in her hands, rereading the words. "Luna?"

"Huh? Oh right… my match," she opened the envelope the letter arrived in and saw the name of her match written in the same neat handwriting that was on the front. "Ronald Weasley."

Luna looked up to see the shocked faces of both Hermione and Ginny, especially Ginny. "You're marring my brother?" she broke the silence.

All Luna could do was nod, she still didn't understand why such a law was being put in place now, three years after the war.

"Wow," Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, I'm sorry… you too Ginny," Luna said, placing the letter on the table next to her.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You and Ron, well… dated, isn't that a little strange for you?" Luna explained.

"Luna, that was ages ago, it's okay, really," Hermione reassured her.

"Yeah, and don't worry about me, I'm okay with it… but I don't think he's going to be okay with whoever I'm matched with," Ginny let out a small giggle.

"What if it's Harry?" Hermione grinned.

"What?" Ginny blushed. "What makes you think I'll be matched with Harry?"

"Oh please, it's obvious you like him, you're just too blind to see that he likes you too," Hermione explained, trying to take her mind off looking at her match.

"It would be nice," Ginny sighed.

"Then what are you waiting for, open it!" Luna said excitedly.

"But what if it isn't?" Ginny said, her expression changing and she glanced back at the letter- Miss Ginevra Weasley.

"But what if it is?" Hermione persuaded.

Ginny stared at the letter for a good while before turning over the letter to discover whom her match would be. She pulled out a the same letter Luna had read not long ago, before looking inside the envelope to see the name written inside. "Harry Potter!" Ginny's face lit up as she excitedly jumped of the lounge ignoring her previously injured ankle.

"I knew it!" Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed, checking that the name inside the envelope was in fact Harry's.

"I'm so happy for you Ginny!" Luna smiled. "Now I'll have you for a sister and Harry Potter for a brother."

Ginny smiled happily before looking at Hermione and her unopened letter. "Now it's your turn!"

"Um… maybe tomorrow," Hermione said, walking in the direction of her room.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny said, pulling her back.

"Come on Hermione, we opened ours," Luna said, more patiently than Ginny.

Hermione gave her friends a pleading look, which they ignored. "Fine," she gave in, sitting back down and pulling the envelope open- Hermione Granger, written in the same handwriting.

She skimmed the same letter before nervously glancing at the name inside the envelope.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Hermione froze as she glanced at the name in front of her. "No way… this cannot be possible…"

"Who is it?" Luna asked, very confused.

Hermione glanced back and forth at the name before reading out in a shaky voice, "Draco Malfoy…"

* * *

><p><strong>So! I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you'd like to read more, if you guys like it I might write most of it in one go so I can update more quickly, and I'll try to get as much done as I can before I go back to school.<strong>

**The next chapter will be the guys reactions, including Neville's match and maybe George's!**

**Please review :)**


	2. The Boy's Letters

**Hey guys! I'm so glad I had so many people alert and favourite my story, it really means a lot! But if you have time, please review, it means a lot :)**

_**Tizzi. is. lee- **__Thanks so much for your review; I'm glad you were so excited. Please review this one?_

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Boys' Letters<strong>

**Note- I have made Gabrielle eighteen so she is of legal age of the story **

"So, how's training going boys?" Arthur Weasley sat down next to Harry, Ron and Neville who were staying for dinner at the Burrow that night.

"It's amazing!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything better suited for us dad," Ron added, taking a mouthful of treacle tart.

"How about you Neville?" Arthur asked the tall boy who was silently sitting, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I really like it," Neville started, looking up at Mr Weasley, "But I'm still questioning if I'm really cut out to be an Auror."

"Are you kidding Neville?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Of course you are, look at what you managed to achieve during the war," Harry added.

"Yeah, you saved mine and Hermione's life killing that snake, not to mention destroying a Horcrux in the process." Ron said, quivering at the memory.

"I guess… thanks," Neville said, feeling more confident.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" They heard Molly call from the kitchen as she wiped her hands on her apron.

The four got up and walked to the table, which was filled with a delicious looking meal. Probably far to much for six people but perfect after a long day of training.

"George! Dinner!" Molly called to her other son who was upstairs in his old bedroom.

"Comin' Mum!" George called as he came running down the stairs.

"This looks delicious Molly," Arthur said, with nods of agreement as the five men plus Molly took their seats.

About half way through dinner they were interrupted by a brown tawny owl, pecking on the window.

"What could that be?" Molly asked as Ron got up to open the window. He took the letters from the owl, giving it a quick pat on its feathery head before it flew back.

Ron looked down at the names on the letters, "Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom," he read, flicking through the four letters. "From the Ministry of Magic, they must have known the four of us were here,  
>Ron said as her handed the letters to Harry, Neville and George.<p>

"What would they want?" Ron asked looking at his letter in confusion.

"I dunno, let's find out I guess," Harry said, ripping open his letter, the other three doing the same.

Molly and Arthur watched in interest and worry as the four boys opened their letters, no one had any idea why the ministry was contacting them. The four read the letters quickly at first before going back and reading them over and over again before the message finally sunk in.

"Their joking right?" Neville said, the letter shaking in his hands.

"I hope so…" Ron swallowed hard.

"I don't think this is something they would joke about, trust me, I'd know," George said, just as nervous as the others.

"Joke about what?" Molly asked, conserve all over her face.

"The ministry's enforced a marriage law…" Harry said quickly.

"What?" Arthur said in surprise. "They can't do that… can they?"

"Apparently they can, here," Ron said, handing the letter to his parents who both read it in astonishment.

"Unbelievable…" Molly said, utterly shocked.

"So… who are your matches then?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," George said, suddenly very angry.

"George," molly sighed.

"No mum, I'm not getting married just because some stupid law says so." George said, lying back on his chair in protest.

"Ron?" Molly asked, and Ron lifted his head, staring at his mother questioningly. "Who's your match?"

"Um…" Ron nervously looked inside the envelope the letter had arrived in, observing the name written. "Luna."

"Luna? As in Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, as in Luna Lovegood," Ron repeated.

"She's a delightful girl!" Molly said enthusiastically.

"I guess so… I just never thought of her in that way, you know," Ron said, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. "Who'd you get Harry?"

Harry looked inside his envelope and smiled as he saw _Ginevra Weasley_, printed on the inside.

"Who is it?" Ron asked again.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, realising Ron might not be so happy about him marring his sister. "Um… I'll tell you later,"

"Why, who is it?" Neville asked, looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Give it here," Ron said, reaching for the paper in his friends hand.

"Ron!" Harry attempted pulling his hand away, but Ron was too quick and grabbed the letter, looking at the name inside.

"Ginny?" His eyes widened as he looked at Harry and back to the envelope.

"Oh Harry!" Molly exclaimed, rushing over to give him a hug. "I knew it was only a matter of time before something happened between you too."

"Um… thanks Mrs Weasley," Harry said, keeping his eye on Ron who didn't look very happy.

"Wait, you're happy about this, but his marring your daughter!' Ron said, looking at his mum shocked. "Dad, help me out here,"

"Look, Ron, I'm not overly happy that my baby girl has to get married so young but at least it's to Harry, someone we know and trust. His practically been our son for the past twelve years anyway." Arthur replied, giving no help to Ron what so ever.

"Fine." Ron said in defeat, "But if you do anything to hurt her, you better sleep with one eye open."

"Duly noted," Harry swallowed. "So… Neville, who'd you get?"

Neville opened his envelope and tilted his head to the side, trying think of the girl. "Whose Gabrielle Delacour… waits a second, Fleur's sister?" Neville questioned.

"You're marring Fleur's sister?" Harry asked, making sure he heard right.

"Nice! She was one of the pretty French girls right?" Ron smirked. "Quarter Veela."

Neville sighed, "Wow… Why did they match me with her, what could we possibly have in common?"

"Obviously a lot," Harry smirked. "George, you okay?" Harry asked, noticing he hadn't said anything in a while.

"Yeah I guess… like I said, I don't wanna get married, I'm not ready." George sighed, looking at his hands.

"At least see who your match is, we have no control over this son," Arthur said, patting George on the shoulder.

"Fine," George gave in, reaching over to look at the name written inside his envelope. He sighed a shaky breath before throwing it back on the table. "I'll be in my room," was the last thing he said before disappearing from the dining room.

"George…" Molly called but he had already left. Glancing at the letter she picked in up, "Angelina Johnson,"

"Fred's ex-girlfriend," Ron said in a barley audible voice.

"Yeah…." Molly bit her lip. "The poor boy," her gaze went to the stairs.

"He's going to feel like he's betrayed Fred if he marries her… that's why he's so upset," Arthur said sadly.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Ron asked.

"No, let him be… he needs some time to think, he'll come around," Molly replied.

There was a long silence before a loud noise was heard from the fire place. The three boys plus Molly and Arthur walked quickly to the living room to reveal three girls.

One, very pale-faced brunette who looked like she would faint at any moment.

A nervous looking blonde, who stared at Ron, biting her lower lip.

And a red head, who had a smile on face and stole a quick glance at Harry.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can!<br>Please take two seconds to review, it would mean a lot :)**


	3. Awkward and Comforting Conversations

**Hey guys! Wow, I had heaps of people alert and favourite this story so thank you! If you have a chance it would mean a lot if you reviewed too :) This chapter had a lot of Hermione/George so I hope thats okay!**

_**tizzi. is. lee- **Thank you again for your review, I'm glad you liked it!_

_**faudge-** Thank you so much, I'm glad I've got you excited for this chapter!_

**_Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Awkward and Comforting Conversations<strong>

"Ginny?" Harry said as he observed the three friends.

"Harry…" She replied, trying not to embarrass herself.

"Luna." Ron said, swallowing hard.

"Ronald," Luna smiled, her usual dreamy voice.

There was a long pause as Harry and Ginny as well as Ron and Luna just stood staring at each other not sure what to do next. Meanwhile Hermione was still as pale as a ghost.

"Great! We know each others names!" Arthur said, trying to break the tension.

The four laughed along with Molly and Neville and Ron rolled his eyes. "Dad, we've been friends for years,"

"I know, just trying to make this all a little less… awkward," he smiled.

"Well, how about we all sit down huh?" Molly said, leading them to the chairs in the lounge room.

"So I figure you girls received our letters?" Arthur asked as they sat down.

They simply nodded before another silence washed over the room.

"Is she okay?" Neville asked aster a while, staring at Hermione who was still standing frozen by the fireplace.

"We're not really sure…" Ginny said, clearing her dry thoat.

"She's a little upset," Luna added as all seven pairs of eyes were now on Hermione.

"A little?" She broke her trance, staring at her friends before her. "I can't believe this, there is no way they can make me marry him! I won't do it, I won't!"

"Whoa!" Ron said, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"They can't make me marry him…" she sighed, sitting down next to Neville.

"Who? It can't be that bad," Harry said.

"Yes is can…" Ginny bit her lip.

"Why, who is it?" Ron asked, furrowing his eybrows.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said, her face turning red with anger.

There was another pause as everyone looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Wait what?" Ron started in disbelief. "I could have sworn you just said you were marring Malfoy!"

"I did," she sighed.

"They can't make you do that!' Harry said, standing up furiously.

"Oh Harry both you and I know they can," Hermione said, irritated.

"That is so not fair," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, at least we like our matches," Harry said, quickly pressing his lips together when he realised what he had said.

Ginny smiled embarrassed, as two sat back down.

"He can't be that bad," everyone turned to Luna with shocked expressions. "What? Hermione was paired with him for some reason; obviously they make a good match."

"She's got a point," Neville said, trusting Luna.

"Maybe… but I'm still not happy about this," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Well then, you four…" Molly said, turning her attention to Luna, Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Do we want to talk about dates?"

"Dates?" Harry asked.

"For the weddings," Molly continued.

"Whoa! Um… I don't know," Ron said, starting to freak out a little.

"Mum, we just found out we're… engaged," Ginny swallowed. "This is all a little fast isn't it?"

"You have a year, it takes time to plan a wedding," Molly said, getting no replie from the four.

"Where's George?" Hermione suddenly asked, relaxing from her previous rant.

"Upstairs," Arthur answered, "He's a little upset."

"Why? Who's his match?" Ginny asked, worried about her brother.

"It's not so much the match that's upsetting him…" Molly sighed.

"He got Angelina…" Ron answered her previous question.

"Fred's…"

"Yeah," he nodded, cutting her off.

"Could I go and talk to him?" she asked, standing up and looking towards the stairs.

"You can try dear, but I don't think he'll say much," Molly said sadly.

Hermione simply nodded before making her way upstairs. She knew were George's room way because she had spent so much time at the Weasley's but his door was closed. "George?" she knocked lightly on the door. "George?" she knocked again, after receiving no reply.

"Yeah?" she heard him sigh softly.

"Can I come in?" she asked politely.

"If you want," he replied simply.

Hermione opened the door and saw George lying on his stomach on his bed staring at a piece of paper.

"George?" she repeated.

"Hey Hermione," he said, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to sit next to him.

"I've been better."

She looked over his shoulder to see that the paper he was holding was in fact a photo. It was Molly and Arthur standing on either side of Fred and George with Ron and Ginny next to them. She recognised it as a photo taken after George's last day at Hogwarts. "I remember that," she smiled. "You and Fred let of fireworks after your last lesson," she let out a small giggle.

"Well we had to do something to celebrate," George smiled, but it was quickly wiped away as he continued looking at the photo.

"I miss him too," Hermione sighed and he nodded.

"I'm not marrying Angelina if that's what you're here for," George looked her in the eye.

"Oh trust me, I'm not," she said honestly. "I'm not happy about this marriage law either,"

"Why? Who'd you get matched with?" he asked.

"Malfoy," she sighed.

"Wow…" he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah… George, if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

"Yeah, I guess," he replied.

"Are you upset about being matched with Angelina or id this about Fred?"

He sighed. "It's not about Angelina… she's an amazing girl."

"So why don't you want to marry her?" Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I can't do that to Fred," he shook his head.

There was a pause before Hermione spoke again. "I can't speak for him… but I know he'd want you to be happy. And I know this whole marriage law isn't under the best of circumstances but you do make a cute couple." She smirked.

"I guess so… I like her. When I saw her name I was happy but then I mentally kicked myself for feeling that way because she _dated_ Fred! I can't do that to him."

"I know… but if you like her and you're okay with the circumstances, then I can tell you that Fred would want you to marry her," Hermione giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

He just nodded so Hermione stood up and walked to the door, "Just think about it."

"Hermione?" he called her back before she went back down stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

She nodded before walking off.

"How is he?" Molly asked when she saw Hermione.

"He's going to be okay," she gave a soft smile.

"Thank you dear," Molly hugged her.

"Your welcome," she sighed. "Now, to get my mind off the fact I have to marry Malfoy, lets talk about your weddings." She said excitedly, walking over to her five friends and sitting next to Luna and Neville who just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Don't worry Draco will come into the story soon, I think the next chapter! If you like the HermioneGeorge interaction then please check out my other story 'It's Never Easy,' which is pretty similar to the interaction between the two here but more romantic :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Ilso if there is anything in particular you'd like to see of if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Draco

**Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you like it :)**

_**Amber Neagaze-** Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it :)_

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Draco…<strong>

Two weeks later Hermione sat at the dining table looking through papers for work when she lost concentration. She was thinking about the upcoming weddings of Ginny and Luna but her mind kept drifting of to Malfoy. She wondered why he hadn't contacted her yet ready to express his fury but that's to say she hadn't done so either.

As if he could read her mind, a brown and black eagle owl with mysterious looking yellow eyes, came flying through the window. Sighing in frustration, she stood up and took the letter from the owl before it quickly flew off, as if it hated the thought of staying their too long.

She opened the letter and read the note, written in unusually neat handwriting for Draco.

Granger,

I know it took me a while to contact you but I've been busy. I'm assuming you've received your letter from the ministry by now I'm sure your no happier about this than I am but you and I know there is no way out of this.

Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at twelve o'clock tomorrow and will discuss things.

Don't be late,  
>Malfoy<p>

"Arggg!" Hermione let out an angry shout, scrunching up the letter and throwing it on the table.

"Hermione!" Ginny came running out with Luna not far behind. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright! It's that… that… Malfoy!" She said, angrily pointing to the scrunched up letter.

"Finally contacted you did he?" Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"Mhm, he said he was 'busy.' Yeah right he just wants to try and avoid me for as long as he can because he hates me and he's afraid I'm going to be some creep of a fiancée! Well I've got news for him…"

"Hermione… calm down," Luna said, leading her to the chair she was previously sitting on. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked, she had been reading the letter.

"I don't want to but I have to go… he's my fiancé," she said, disgusted by the last word.

"Maybe he's changed?" Luna said. You can always trust her to look on the positive side of things.

"If this letter says anything, he defiantly has not changed." Hermione sighed before walking off to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"There is only one person that can make her _that_ angry… and she's marrying him.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30am when Hermione rolled out of bed that morning. She usually didn't sleep in very late but today, she would just prefer to stay in bed and avoid going out at all.<p>

"Morning!" Ginny said cheerfully as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Mhm…" she mumbled, running her hand through her hair.

"You ready for today?" Luna asked from the lounge where she was reading the Quibbler.

"Mhm," she mumbled again. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Wait, so you're going like that?" Ginny laughed, observing Hermione in her pyjamas with her hair a wild mess of slept in curls.

"Yes Ginny, I'm going to meet my future husband like this," Hermione said sarcastically. "It may be Draco, but I still need to look at least decent.

"Well you better hurry up then it's already a quarter to eleven," Luna said, looking up over her paper.

"Your right, thanks Luna," Hermione sighed.

"Wait! Don't you want breakfast?" Ginny called before she had a chance to leave.

"No thanks Ginny, don't think I can stomach anything at the moment," she said before closing the door.

It took a while looking through all of her clothes before she finally settled on something to wear. She decided on a red sundress that came just above her knee, matched with a stylish black jacket and a pair of matching heels. She wore minimal make-up and straightened out her hair, before letting it fall into her natural brown curls.

"Bye Luna, bye Ginny!" she called. She didn't want to go out to see them encase they thought she was trying too hard.

"Bye Hermione!" Luna called back.

"Good luck!" Ginny added.

She checked herself over for the hundredth time before appariting to the Leaky Cauldron. The usual busy place was not as crowded as usual but had a few customers here and there, along with some students Hermione recognised were from Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" A voice called from behind the bar. She smiled and recognised the former Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott, who was now the new landlady.

"Hannah! It's good to see you," Hermione said as she walked over and gave her old friend a quick hug.

"What are you doing here? How's Harry and Ron?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Their good, studying as Auror's at the moment," Hermione said as both the girls took a seat.

"No surprise there," she laughed. "I'm guessing you've heard about the law by now?" she asked and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Who'd you get paired with? Do I know him?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, you know him… I'm supposed to meeting him here actually. What about you?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"Seamus," Hannah smiled with confidence.

"Finnigan? From Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, once again, having someone else she thought was luckier than her.

Hannah nodded before getting up and saying, "I should probably get back to work, but I hope you'll come to the wedding,"

"Wouldn't miss is," Hermione smiled but it quickly faded when she saw who walked through the door.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed and walked towards him. "Malfoy…"

"Granger… good to see you again," he replied, making no effort but to stand there staring at her. If anything she was surprised to hear him say it was good to see her, even if he didn't mean it.

"Likewise," Hermione replied. Neither of the two said anything else for a while, they just stood awkwardly staring at each other, not quite sure of what to say next.

"Do you want to sit down?" she swallowed hard, turning around and taking her eyes off him. To her, he was still the same nasty Slytherin of a death eater he was back in school. He may have no longer been a death eater but she still didn't trust him.

"Sure," he replied simply. The two took a seat and ordered a drink, Hermione receiving a shocked glare from Hannah.

"So… how have you been?" Draco asked, his hands clutched together on the table.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" was all Hermione said in response.

"What? You don't want me to be? I know neither of us are happy about this but there is no way out of it, so we both have to accept the fact that this relationship has to work!" he said, raising his voice slightly at the end.

"So this is a relationship?" Hermione sat back in her chair, folding her arms. She was confused as to what you would call any sort of interaction with Draco Malfoy.

"We're engaged!" he said, frustrated.

"Oh yes, that is exactly how every girl wants to be proposed to," she said angrily.

"What, you expect me to get down on one knee and pour out some sort of feelings I don't even have for you?"

"No, I don't but I do expect you to treat me with some sort of respect."

"I was trying!" he fought back.

"Is this what I met you here for today? For us to fight!" Hermione said, struggling to control her anger.

"Actually, I hoped for us to at least be able to talk about this, without fighting but I guess it's to late for that! At least I've tried to change. You haven't even been able to figure out that maybe; just maybe I've changed. Maybe I'm not the bad guy anymore!"

"Yeah right!" she shot back.

"Yeah… well obviously you haven't, you're still the same mudblood you were when we were in school." He gave her an evil glare.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She was usually so strong but when she was called that, it hurt, she couldn't help it. "You think you've changed? Well obviously you haven't."

And with that she walked out and apperated back home, leaving a very annoyed, angry and guilty Draco behind.

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione appeared home, she was glad to know Ginny and Luna hadn't even left yet to go and see Harry and Ron.<p>

"Hermione? Is that you?" she heard Luna knock on the door. Hermione sniffed back tears as she went to open the door.

"That was quick," she saw Ginny appear behind Luna. "Oh, Hermione, what happened?" she asked sympathetically when she noticed the expression of her friends face.

Without answering, she left them at the door and collapsed on her bed in tears.

"Hermione…" Luna sighed sadly, as her and Ginny sat on the side of her bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ginny asked as she ran her hand comfortingly through Hermione's hair.

"Did he hurt you?" Luna asked, seemingly knowing what had happened.

"He called me something… something that hurt," she cried into her pillow.

"What was it?" Ginny asked.

"He called me… he called me a mudblood," she cried harder.

Ginny and Luna exchanged sympathetic glances to each other before Luna spoke, "don't listen to him…"

"Luna's right…We know you hate being called that but it's never affected you this badly before, it there something else?" Ginny asked.

"I deserved it…" she sighed into her pillow. "I mean, I should have seen it coming," she added, sitting up and rubbing her tear stained eyes.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, wondering why Draco had any sort of reason to call her such a thing.

"He was just trying his best to be nice and I didn't let him. I thought it was some sort of act…"

"Hermione…" Ginny wrapped her friend into a hug.

"It's alright… I'll be okay. We'll just have to work things out I guess,"

"Do you want us to stay here? We can go and visit Ron and Harry tomorrow if you like." Luna asked, knowing Hermione might not want to be alone.

"No, it's okay, go…" she started. "Actually, would you mind if I came?"

"Of course, I'm sure they'd love you to come," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks… I'll check on George while we're there," she said, her tears finally stopping. Her and George had become so much closer since their talk after the law had been put in place. It was nice having a friend like him, she liked being needed. George didn't mind expressing all of his feeling to her but she knew that wouldn't last once he and Angelina were married, but for now, it felt good.

"Come on then, lets get your mind of him," Ginny said, helping her up before the three friends left for the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Please review, it means a lot! I'll always thank you at the beginning of the next chapter :)<strong>


	5. The Engagement Rings

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, it's more a filler chapter than anything :)**

**Amber Neagaze- **_I'm glad you're getting into the story so much! Hope you like this chapter!  
><em>**sing. dance. dream- **_Thank you so much! I hope you'll review this one too!_

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- The Engagement Rings<strong>

The girls arrived at the Burrow as quickly as they had left. Mrs Weasley immediately started talking to Luna and Ron, while Hermione tried her best to hold back her sad an angry feelings about Draco.

"Want to take a walk?" Harry approached Ginny, who nodded her head. She took his hand and the two left the house. "So, how've you been? How's work?" he asked her as they walked.

"Good! Great actually…" Ginny replied simply. "What about you?"

"Good, good," Harry answered, swallowing hard. He wished things weren't so awkward between the two of them. He really did care about her. "Is everything okay with Hermione? She looked sort of upset when you arrived."

"Um, as good as she can be," Ginny, sighed. "It's Malfoy…"

"Ahh," Harry nodded, Ginny didn't have to explain any further, he could guess what happened.

They continued to walk in silence, their hands still joined. When they reached a large tree not far from the house, Harry sat down and tapped the grass next to him for her to join. "I really care about you Ginny," he said nervously.

Ginny smiled. "I care about you too Harry."

"Enough to marry me though?" he asked, looking towards the ground.

"Of course! Harry, I've liked you for years, I've just been to shy to say anything," Ginny bit her lip nervously.

"You have?" Harry asked, quickly looking up as Ginny nodded in reply. "Then I guess I should do this right."

"What'd you mean?" Ginny laughed but her eyes widened as she saw Harry search around in his pocket. She gasped as he took out a small black velvet box. "Ginny, I know this wasn't exactly what we expected, but I couldn't have asked for a better match. You mean so much to me and I want to be able to share the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a silver diamond band that met in the middle with a green peridot crystal. Her birthstone.

She looked into Harry's eyes lovingly and then back at the ring. "Yes, of course I would!" she said excitedly as the two stood up and Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, his fingers shaking nervously. He smiled as he looked back into her eyes. She let out a small giggle and before either of them knew what was happening, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"George?" Hermione knocked on the door of his bedroom.<p>

"Come in," he called. Hermione opened the door and saw George sitting on his bed observing something in a box.

"Hey," she sighed, collapsing on the bed next to where he was sitting.

"Hey," he replied. "You okay?"

"I've been better…" Hermione sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, resting his head on hers.

"Not really, thanks though… what have you got there?" Hermione asked, referencing to the box in George's hand.

"A ring, for Angie," he smiled. "Harry, Ron, Neville and I when out to buy them for our matches."

"Luna and Ginny are so lucky, so is Angelina," Hermione said.

"Do you think she'll like it?" George asked her, opening the box revealing a silver twisted band that had three opals in the centre that let out a stream of rainbow colours at it caught the light.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said, in awe of the ring. "She'll love it," she smiled. She wished she had a match who would care enough to do something like that.

"I'm glad. We all decided to go with the girl's birthstones. Now I just have to ask her," he smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," Hermione looked up at him. "You've managed to make the best of this, even after what you've been through."

"You've been such an amazing help. Thank you," he put his arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome," she smiled sadly.

"Hey…" he lifted her chin. "Things will get better for you, I promise."

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ron, it really is beautiful! Thank you," Luna said excitedly. She and Ron were sitting on the lounge with Ginny and Harry who had now returned.<p>

Luna sat admiring the shimmering sapphire ring that was placed perfectly on her fourth finger.

"I'm glad you like it," Ron smiled. Luna wouldn't have been his first choice, but he was kind of glad. She was really sweet; he knew she'd be a good person to have around, even as more than friends.

"Neville dear, when is Gabrielle coming?" Molly joined the group.

"Um, I talked to Fleur the other day, she and Bill are going to bring her over on Saturday." Neville answered, he still wasn't sure if Gabrielle would like him.

"Bill and Fleur are coming too?" Molly seemed shocked. "My own son didn't even tell me, now I'll need to organise everything by Saturday! It seems like I never know anything about half of my own children these days," she shook her head.

"Wait a second," Ron asked, looking confused. "Bill's married to Fleur and Percy's got Audrey, but what about Charlie? Who'd he get matched with?"

"He didn't," Arthur replied, sitting down next to Molly. "I sent an owl to Romania after you all got your letters to ask him if he got his. Turn's out he married a Romanian girl just before the law was put in place."

"And he didn't even tell us?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Oh you know Charlie, Ginny, he wouldn't have wanted a big wedding or anything." Molly replied, she was quite calm considering the situation.

"So I guess we'll meet her at mine and Harry's wedding then, considering our's is first." Ginny sat back. It had already been decided that her and Harry would be getting married next month in June, then Luna and Ron in July and Neville wanted to talk and get to know Gabrielle a little better before they decided.

"I guess so," Molly answered simply.

"Where's Hermione and George?" Arthur asked, changing the subject.

"Upstairs I think," Luna answered.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd think those two were getting married, they spend so much time together," Arthur laughed.

"There just like brother and sister," Ginny smiled, "they give each other support,"

Molly sighed, "Well then, we should get back to the wedding planning!"

"We'll be outside!" All four of the boys said in unison before getting up at leaving. If they knew anything, it was to stay out of the way as much as possible when Molly started talking about weddings.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review, it means a lot :)<strong>


	6. New Beginnings

**Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter's another short one but I just needed to introduce Gabrielle and Angelina. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- New Beginnings <strong>

"You okay Neville?" Harry asked his friend, who sat across from him looking as pale as a ghost.

"Yeah… I think so," he swallowed. Bill and Fleur would be arriving at the Burrow at any moment with Gabrielle.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Ginny pat him on the back after placing the last plate of prepared food on the table.

"Mum, I hope you don't mind but I asked Angie to come over tonight to join us," George came pacing down the stairs.

"That's perfectly fine dear," Molly replied happily, when there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be her now," George went to open it.

"Polite girl, to apperated outside the house and knock on the door." Arthur nodded his head in approval he joined Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Molly and the table.

Hermione gave George a comforting smile and a wink before he opened the door.

"Angie, hey!" he said enthusiastically, greeting the girl at the door.

"George Weasley, it's been to long," Angelina smiled, giving him a hug.

"Come and join us dear, were just waiting on Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle to arrive," Molly offered her a seat.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, and for having me on such short notice too," Angelina said as she sat down.

"That's alright, and please call me Molly, you are marrying my son after all."

After Angelina greeted all of her old friends, everyone started making small talk before bright green flames came shooting through the fireplace.

"Bill!" Ginny shot up from her chair and went to greet her oldest brother, giving him and Fleur a hug and introducing herself to Gabrielle, encase she didn't remember her.

"How've you been Gin?" Bill returned the hug. "Wait… what's this?" he observed the ring on her finger. He knew Ginny would be affected by the marriage law, but couldn't quite get himself to believe that someone would be marring his little sister.

"My engagement ring, Harry and I are getting married!" she said excitedly.

"Harry…" Bill raised his eyebrows before walking over to the table, leaving Ginny who now had her ring being admired by Fleur.

"Good to see you again Bill," Harry swallowed.

"You're gonna take care of my sister?" he asked flatly.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Then congratulations, and Ron, to you too," he said, seeing Luna and Ron sitting together.

He and Fleur greeted the rest of the family and Bill managed to dodge Molly scolding him for not telling her they were all coming, sooner. Neville however had been oblivious to the conversations around him as he looked at Gabrielle and smiled nervously. She looked a lot older than when he had last seen her, her silvery-blonde hair fell past her back and her blue eyes had a happy shine to them. She looked towards him and smiled widely.

"Gabrielle," he got up and walked to the younger girl who was still standing by the fireplace. "It's been a while, I'm not even sure if you still remember me."

"Of course I do Neville, you were always so sweet to me when I visited Hogwarts all those years ago," she replied, her previous French accent was disappearing, just like Fleur's, she had obviously spent a lot of time in England.

"I'm glad," Neville sounded more confident. "It's good to see you again,"

"As you," she smiled. Neville showed her to her seat at the table and they all started to eat.

* * *

><p>After lunch Neville thought it would be a good time to talk to Gabrielle alone, to get to know her better, so the two went for a walk outside the Burrow.<p>

"I'm glad I got you as my match Neville," Gabrielle said sweetly as they walked.

"You are?" Neville replied, caught off guard.

She nodded. "Just by the way you treated me during lunch. You're so sweet, I can tell you're going to be a good husband to me."

Neville smiled. "You have no idea how glad I am that you think that. I thought you'd be disappointed, want someone better, someone, I don't know, someone more like Harry."

"What?" Gabrielle exclaimed. "How can you think that Neville. You are perfect just as you are. Harry is a lovely man, really, but I'm just as lucky as Ginny.

"Well then, I guess I should give you this," Neville said, reaching into his pocket for the ring he'd bought with Harry, Ron and George. He took out the ring and held out Gabrielle's hand. "I promise, to do everything I can to be a good husband to you, I hope you'll accept this ring."

Gabrielle let out a nervous laugh before nodding and allowing Neville to place the ring on her finger. "Thank you Neville, so much."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you agreed to marry me" Angelina smiled. She and George were sitting outside together by the lake. Angelina admiring the ring he had just given her.<p>

"Why wouldn't I?" George asked, taking her hand in his but didn't get a reply. "You can tell me."

"Fred…" she said suddenly but softly. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him," she apologised after seeing George's saddening face.

"Don't be… I understand. I miss him, but I have to get on with my life, not just spend the rest of it crying. He wouldn't want that."

"I miss him too," she gave a sad smile, resting her head on George's shoulder.

"You're my new beginning. He'll always be a part of my life, but as of now, I need to start taking care of more than just myself."

"Thank you…" she whispered, and for the rest of the afternoon, they lay there in comfortable silence, in memory of not what they had lost, but what they still had.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I got lots of alerts and favourites for the last chapter, but I hope you'll review, it means a lot! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	7. Charlie Returns and the Weddings Begin

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I hope you like this chapter :)**

**DramioneForever123- **_Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!_**  
><strong>**Minna26- **_Thanks for your review, you'll have to wait to see what happens with Draco and Hermione! _

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Charlie Returns and the Weddings Begin<strong>

"Okay, where's my baby sister?" Molly turned around from where she was in the kitchen to see her second oldest son followed by a sweet looking girl, both smiling happily.

"Charlie!" Molly said, running over to give him a hug.

"Hi mum," Charlie said, returning the hug.

"And who might this be?" she smiled at the girl. She had golden blonde hair, pale skin and emerald coloured eyes.

"Mum, this is my wife, Mara" Charlie said, wrapping his arm around the girl to move her closer.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you dear," Molly said, giving her a welcoming hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, Charlie's told me a lot about his family, I can't wait to meet everyone else," Mara replied kindly.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone, I don't think I've ever heard the house so quite," Charlie said looking around the house.

"Ginny's upstairs with Hermione, Luna, Angie, Fleur, Gabrielle and Angela. They're getting ready for the wedding tomorrow," Molly let out a small giggle. "I've never seen Ginny so nervous."

"Where's dad and everyone else?"

"Arthur, Ron, Harry, Neville, Bill, George and Percy are all at the boys house. Your father should be home soon but the others are staying until after the wedding."

"Well then I better go and join them all soon," Charlie replied.

"Charlie! I thought I heard your voice!" Ginny came rushing down the stairs and threw herself in he brothers arms."

"Woah! Someone's excited, I don't think I've eve ha a welcome like this before," He said, returning the hug.

"Hi Charlie!" A chorus of voices came from the top level of the house.

"Hey girls!" he called back the busy looking group, who quickly disappeared back into Ginny's room.

"You must me Charlie's wife," Ginny turned to the girl.

"Mara. It's wonderful to finally meet you," she greeted the girl.

"As you, I don't think mum was very impressed that you two got married without telling her but that's just you I guess, isn't it Charlie?" she turned back to her brother who just let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry mum, it was sort of short notice, we just decided I guess," he said, giving Mara a kiss on the cheek.

"You can come upstairs if you'd like, I'll introduce you to all the girls," Ginny said, taking Mara's hand.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later then Charlie," she said, giving him a quick kiss before following Ginny up the stairs.

"Well she seems like a lovely girl," Molly said once the two had disappeared.

"She is huh?" Charlie smiled. "Mum, I really am sorry I didn't tell you I got married sooner."

Molly sighed, "Charlie, I can't say I'm over the moon about you keeping this from me but I'm not going to hold this against you. You're my son and I love you. Like I said, she's a lovely girl."

"Thanks mum," he smiled, giving her another hug.

"Now! At the moment this is supposed to be a girls only house, so you better go on over to the boys house," Molly said, pushing him towards the door.

"Alright alright, I'll see you later then," Charlie said laughing. "Take care of my wife, up there!" he called upstairs.

"We will!" he heard Ginny reply.

And with that, he left to join the rest of his family.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione told her friend the next morning, as she was getting ready for the wedding. She wore a dress of pure white material with a floaty skirt that had a diamanté bodice and similar thin straps, holding it in place. Tied around her waist was a beautiful, satin, emerald green ribbon that tied at the back and fell down to meet the skirt at the floor. Her hair was pulled into a curled up do with an en emerald green hairpiece that matched her striking red hair perfectly.<p>

"You really do look stunning!" Luna added, walking into Ginny's room, taking a seat next to Hermione. Both girls wore strapless dresses in the same emerald green that fell just above their knees. They had white ribbons tied around their waists that finished in a large bow at the back. Half o their hair was curled and pulled back, secured with three white flowers, matching those of the flower bouquets they were to carry.

"Thank you both so much for all your support. You have no idea how nervous I am," Ginny said, giving both girls a hug.

"Your welcome Ginny, and don't worry about a thing, we all know you and Harry are perfect for each other," Hermione smiled.

"She's right," Luna agreed. "Hermione, I meant to tell you that Harry just sent an owl, he wants you to come over."

"He sent an owl? There not that far away from the Burrow," Hermione laughed.

"I guess he doesn't want to risk seeing the beautiful bride before the ceremony," Luna and Ginny giggled.

"Alright, I'll be back soon okay, stay calm," she told Ginny. "I'll send the other girls up."

* * *

><p>Arriving quickly at the front door of the house Harry shared with Ron and Neville, she let herself in when no one answered. "Anyone here?" she called.<p>

"Hermione!" she heard a nervous voice from a room close by.

"Harry, where is everyone?" she asked, looking around the empty house.

"I told them they could leave to set up…" Harry sighed.

"Why'd you do that? Now you're alone," she giggled.

"I didn't want them to see me freaking out." His voice was barley audible.

"Harry…" she sighed, opening the door. She saw her stressed looking friend standing in front of the mirror. He wore black dress robes with a white vest and a green tie that hung loosely around his neck as he tried to figure out the perfect way to tie it." "Need some help?" she asked.

"Yeah… thanks," Harry gave in, as Hermione walked over to fix his tie.

"You look beautiful by the way," he smiled.

She giggled, "Thanks… I can't believe you,"

"What?" he looked at her questioningly.

"You have been through so much, seen so much, yet it's a wedding that cracks you." she shook her head, smiling.

"It's the rest of my life Hermione, I want it to be perfect," he gave her an honest smile when she finished the tie.

"If it's any help, Ginny's just as nervous…" Hermione laughed.

"Harry, you almost ready?" they two heard Ron's voice from the hallway.

"We're here," Hermione called and they walked into the hallway of the house.

"Hermione, When did you get here? And… wow! Look at you," Ron smiled, eyes wide.

She laughed. "Thanks Ron, and Harry asked me to come, he's a little nervous,"

"I wondered why you told us all to leave," Ron smirked. "Seriously Harry, you've defeated the dark arts for seven years, yet I've never seen you so scared."

"That's what I said!" Hermione laughed.

"I love you guys," Harry smiled, catching the other two's attention.

"Aw, we love you too," Hermione and Ron said as the three gave a group hug.

"Just to think, this is the last time we will all be together, single," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Don't think of it like that, nothing will ever change our friendship… this is just a new chapter in our lives," Harry replied.

"Agreed," Ron smiled.

"Well, I should get back to the bride, but I'll see you too in a little bit. And Harry, calm down, you'll be just fine," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to get the almost as nervous bride.

* * *

><p>It turned out Harry and Ginny were worrying for no reason at all. The ceremony went absolutely perfect; it was amazing to think the two took so long to finally get married, even if the marriage law helped them.<p>

Every inch of the ceremony space was covered in stunning decorations of greenery and red roses, and magical prints of an intertwined H and G shone on the decorations on the table.

Ginny and Harry spent the night dancing, though Ginny managed to get in a dance with all her brothers before Harry whisked her away again after dancing with Hermione.

Hermione also managed to do a lot of dancing. When any of the boys were free they would immediately go and ask her to dance. Before the night was half over she had already danced with Ron, Charlie, George, Percy, Bill and even Mr. Weasley. She really was having a good time, even if she didn't have a date.

She was having a good time until she saw a familiar face of someone she really did not want to see. Draco Malfoy… Before he had a chance to come into the room, Hermione quickly ran out a stern, angry look on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked crossly.

"Hello to you too," he laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"Malfoy, I'm serious, your not running Harry and Ginny's night, just go home!"

"For your information Granger, I was invited," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I highly doubt that," she rolled her eyes.

"Is everything okay Hermione?" she heard someone come up behind her, it was George.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Hermione, replied, not loosing eye contact with Draco as if she was scared he'd run in and ruin the wedding.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" George asked.

"I was invited Weasley," he repeated.

"He's telling the truth," came Ginny's voice. Hermione and George turned around, quite shocked. "Harry and I invited him. Nice of you to finally show," she looked towards the blonde.

"Congratulations Ginny, tell Harry I said the same thing," Draco said politely to Ginny who smiled and walked off, winking at Hermione.

"Okay… what was that? We're on a first name basis now?" George raised an eyebrow.

"If you want George," Draco crossed his arms.

"Right then… I'm just gonna leave cause this if kinda creeping me out. Call me if you need me Hermione," George said.

"Thanks George," Hermione smiled at him as he walked back to Angie.

"So… you look really nice," Draco smiled but Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!"

"What? What do you want Malfoy? Why did you come tonight?" she asked, still not allowing him to go and sit down.

"We need to talk…" he said honestly.

Hermione sighed, seeing this. "Fine, tomorrow." She replied sternly. "I just want to celebrate my friends wedding, you're welcome to join if you must."

And so he did. "Maybe he has changed,…" she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


	8. Finally Getting Along

**Wow, it's been forever! Sorry for the wait guys, but I hope you like this chapter. **

**DramioneForever123**,** Kris Ivanshkov25 **and **Teenyjewel- **Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Finally Getting Along<strong>

"I hope Hermione wasn't angry at us or inviting Draco," Ginny said as she and Harry left for their honeymoon after the wedding.

"I'm sure she's alright, she knows how to handle him," Harry replied, hoping he was right.

"I hope so... I just don't want her to get hurt," Ginny sighed.

"Me neither, but she won't okay. You and I both know Hermione's a strong girl that won't let someone like Malfoy stand in her way," Harry said confidently.

"But she has to marry him, and soon!" Ginny added.

"Hermione will work things out okay Gin," Harry smiled. "Now, I don't think she'd want us to spend our honeymoon worrying about her, let's just spent it together," Harry said and Ginny nodded before reaching up and kissing her husband passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with different emotions from everyone at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were happy but sad at the same time that their little girl was now married and off on her honeymoon. Ron and Luna sat happily away from all the action, Luna giggling and resting her head on Ron's shoulder at something funny he said. Neville and Gabrielle sat talking with Fleur and Bill, while Percy and Audrey were doing the best they could to help Molly clean up even though she said she was fine. George and Angelina were talking to Charlie and Mara about Romania until George saw Hermione sitting on her own on the stairs that led upstairs.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said emotionlessly.

"No your not," George smiled sadly at her. "Come on, your practically my sister, you can talk I me."

"Not here, I don't want anyone thinking anything's wrong," Hermione sighed.

Looking at her sympathetically, he quickly stood up and walked over to Angie. "I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear and she nodded in reply. "Come on!" he walked back over to Hermione and held out his hand.

She looked up at him questioningly. "We're going for a walk," he said.

"George..." she sighed.

"Come on," he pulled her up and led her reluctantly outside.

"So..." he started as the two walked outside.

"So?" Hermione said quietly, her head down to the ground.

"Come on, I know something's up," he sad comfortingly.

"It's- It's nothing," she replied, still looking down.

"Hermione... Come on," he stepped in front of her and stopped walking. "It's Malfoy isn't it?" She didn't reply. George sighed, "Don't let him get to you..."

"It's hard not to," Hermione started. "Its just, every time I see him, I get really, really angry... and he's just trying to be nice but I- I can't help it..." she was almost in tears now and George couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Hey, listen to me," he lifted her hear and looked at her tear stained face. "Everything's going to be fine..."

"But how to you know?" he interrupted.

"Listen. You know how we all feel about Malfoy but look, Ginny and Harry have already tried to help you by accepting him and I know I will too, for as long as he treats you right. I mean sure, some of the things he's done in the past have been... Awful..! Evil. But that's in the past, you need to forget all of that and at least try to get to know him for who he is now."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "Thank you, George."

"So you're going to try to get along?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah... Yeah, I am." Hermione said as confidently as she could. She felt lucky to have someone like George in her life, like Harry and Ron, she really did consider him her brother.

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_I've been thinking and you're right, we need to talk. Please come to my apartment at 5:00 tonight if you can still make it, the address is on the back. _

_Hermione _

Draco sighed and put the letter on the table. 'Finally' he thought. He wondered how long it would take before she would contact him and they could maybe have at least a civilized conversation. For some reason he actually felt nervous, Hermione was finally going to let him talk to her but what if things didn't work out again. Would the Ministry punish them? 'Stop thinking that far' he said out loud before going to find something to wear. He only had an hour before he had to be at Hermione's.

* * *

><p>After talking with George, Hermione had a newfound confidence for her fate with Draco. She spent the afternoon, nervously cleaning up the apartment but quickly found that there wasn't much to clean seeing as Luna and Ginny hadn't been spending much tome at the apartment.<p>

After a few hours of waiting around, the clock finally turned to 5:00 and Hermione heard a familiar crack, outside her door, followed by a knock on the door. 'Right on time,' she though.

Opening the door, she revealed the blonde haired man, wearing simple black pants and a shirt but still looking very… nice. In his left hand he held a bunch of pink roses.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hi, nice of you to turn up…" Hermione replied.

"You didn't think I was going to come?" He smirked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"These are for you," he handed her the flowers.

"Um… thanks," she said, smiling awkwardly as the two stood standing at the door.

"Are you going to let me in?" Draco asked after a while.

"Oh, right, come on in," she stepped away from the door allowing him to enter the apartment.

"Are we alone?" he asked, sitting down on the lounge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, suddenly, as she looked for a vase.

"What? Nothing, I just mean, is Luna here or is it only you?" he corrected himself, already knowing he'd upset her.

"Oh… right. No Luna's at Ron's and Ginny's on her honeymoon, obviously," she replied and Draco nodded.

"So…" he sighed, as Hermione sat opposite him.

"So…" she repeated.

"What exactly was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, already knowing.

"I thought you were the one wanting to talk to me," Hermione replied.

"Right… sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you've done it way to many times for Draco Malfoy over the past few weeks." Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't think it was a bad thing," he said simply.

"It's not…" she sighed. "It'll just take some getting used to, that's all."

"So you are expecting me to stay nice to you?" he joked.

"Well I kind of thought…" she started.

"I'm joking… but I am trying to change Hermione, make myself a better person you know." Draco said honestly and for some reason, Hermione believed him.

"Well, I appreciate that, so… thank you," Hermione smiled.

"So… about us getting married," Draco said softly.

"Yeah, we kind of have to get around to that don't we," Hermione replied.

"Do you want to have a big wedding?" he asked.

"Not-not really…" she replied. The truth was, Hermione had wanted to have a big ceremony with her parents and all friends her friends there, supporting her but considering the circumstances, she wasn't so sure anymore. "Why don't we just…"

"How about tomorrow?" he cut her off.

"W-what?" she stuttered. She knew she'd have to marry Draco eventually but tomorrow.

"Hermione, we're going to have to get married eventually, the sooner we do the less we'll have to wait and put it off… and avoid dealing with my parents."

"I guess so…" she said softly.

"Okay, I'll organize something and owl you the time," Draco said, standing up.

"Sounds good… you don't want to stay for dinner or something do you?" Hermione asked politely.

"I would, but I really should get going. Besides, you and I both know, that this is the first friendly conversation we've ever had… lets save it while it lasts. I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Okay… I'll see you," and with that he left. Draco was right, the two of them finally had a friendly conversation, and oddly enough she kind of liked it.

"I'm getting married tomorrow…" she sighed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's moving a bit quick but I kinda wanted to get to the point where they're actually getting along, so I hope you liked it!<strong>


	9. Exciting News and Nerves

**Kris Ivashkov25, Teenyjewel**, **SlytherinGurrl **and** Rainbow Breaker**- Thank you guys so much, you're all amazing reviewers!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Exciting News and Nerves<strong>

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at Hogsmeade at 4:00 this afternoon;  
>I'll apperate us to the church. I'm glad we're<br>getting along; I hope we can keep it that way._

_Draco _

She read the letter for the tenth time since receiving it early this morning. It was already 2:30 and she was starting to panic. When the letter arrived from Draco, it suddenly became so real… she was getting married.

Walking into her room, she slipped on her most suitable dress robes. It wasn't much for a bride; just a simple white, full skirt dress that fell just above her knee but it was enough for it being just the two of them anyway. Adding some light make-up and pulling her hair into soft curls, she slipped into a pair of small white heels. Checking herself over in the mirror, it wasn't what she had expected her wedding day to be like but on such short notice she was quite pleased. She wished Harry and Ron or Ginny and Luna could have been there to help calm her nerves but they didn't even know she was getting married.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when a black and brown spotted owl appeared at her window. Allowing the owl to fly in, she took the letter tied to its leg and watched it fly back into the distance. The letter read:

_Hermione,_

_I would really appreciate it if you could come  
>to the Burrow; I kind of need someone to talk too.<em>

_Yours,_

_George _

Still having an hour before she had to meet Draco at Hogsmead, Hermione grabbed everything she would need an apperated to the Burrow. Before making it to the door of the large house she had spent so long visiting, she saw a figure sitting on a bench under a tree not far from the house.

"George?" she asked, approaching the tree.

"Oh, hey..." he replied, a little nervously. "Thanks for coming."

"That's alright," she smiled, sitting down next to him.

"You look pretty, sorry were you about to go out?" he asked, still not sounding like himself.

"Thanks... and I am, but not yet, I have time. Is everything okay?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I really don't know..."

"Are things okay with you and Angelina?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they're great actually. Better than great." he smiled but still sounded off.

"Then what's going on?"

"Ange just told me I'm going to be a father..."

Hermione let out a small gasp. "George... Congratulation..."

He gave a half smile, "Thanks, I'm just..."

"George?"

"Scared..." he finished. "I'm not ready to be a father. I mean look at me, how am I supposed to take care of a kid?"

"Well you must see someone else because I see an amazing, kind, wonderful man who is going to be a better father than your child could ever dream off. It's normal to be scared George but don't put yourself down. You'll be an amazing father."

"We're not even married yet..."

"Then get married! And soon, trust me Angelina is not going to want to walk down the isle with a massive baby bump." They both let out small laughs.

"You really think in going to be a good father?" he smiled.

"A good father and wonderful husband." she returned the smile.

"Thanks Hermione..." George wrapped his arm around her giving her a hug.

"Any time," she smiled, hugging him back."

They spent a while longer talking, not one did Hermione even think about saying where she was going until she realized how late it was getting.

Gasping, she stood up quickly. "George, I'm so sorry, I really should be going."

"Right, sorry I didn't realize how late it was getting. Thanks again," he gave her a hug.

"Any time, I'll see you."

"See you," he replied as she walked back down the path and appeared to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" she called after appearing not far from the Three Broomsticks.<p>

"You're...late... Wow, you actually look, beautiful."

She smiled. A compliment from from Draco Malfoy was not a common thing, even one dressed is handsome black dress robes. "Thanks.."

"You ready?" he held out his arm, which Hermione took.

She felt the familiar appariting sensation before finding herself standing in a small town she had never seen before. There was a path lined with colourful flowers leading up to a beautiful, old looking building.

"Wow... How did you find this place?" she asked Draco an it took her a second to realize her hand that had previously been linked to his arm had slipped down to fit comfortably in his hand. She though about letting go but he didn't, so she didn't.

"My parents were married here..." he replied, looking at the building he had only visited a few times as a child.

"It's beautiful," Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, cause we're getting married in there in about five minutes," he breathed out deeply.

Not being able to say anything, she simply nodded and five minutes later she found herself walking down past rows off empty chairs, her arm linked with Draco's before reaching the man she assumed would be marring them.

The ceremony felt short but she wasn't sure, everything just felt so surreal.

She was brought back into reality when the ceremony official Asked Draco for the rings. From his pocket he pulled out two gold bands one smaller than the other. Handing the larger one to Hermione, he kept hers, ready to exchange them.

The official looked at Draco and said happily, "do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife..."

"I do..." he swallowed, talking Hermione's shaky left hand and slipping the ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband..."

She sighed. It was never and staring up into Draco's silvery-grey eyes she saw something she had never seen before... love. "I do..." and she slipped the ring into his finger.

"I now declare you bonded for life!" The official said, pointing his wand at their linked hands. He looked towards Draco, "you may kiss your bride."

Hermione took in a sharp unnoticeable breath but Draco didn't panic. He looked at her as if to say, 'everything's going I be okay,' and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry it's been a while but I'm on holidays now so I should hopefully be able to update more often. Encase I don't over the weekend, I hope you all have a very Happy Easter :) <strong>

**Please review! **


	10. Confessions and Quick Arrangements

**Xmmara**, **SlytherinGurrl**, **Kris Ivashkov25** and **Rainbow Breaker- **Thank you guys all so much for you're reviews! It's what keeps me writing! **Acrogirl5- **Sorry about the typo, I've fixed it now, thanks.

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Confessions and Quick Arrangements<strong>

Draco led her out off the church after the short and small ceremony and she was still in such shock, she didn't realise he was holding her hand, like a real couple would as they walked out off the church.

"Everything okay?" his voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine…" Hermione replied, her mouth dry. "We just got married,"

Draco laughed. "Yeah, we did," he found it funny that she was in such shock, stating the obvious.

"What now?" she asked, not knowing if this really changed anything.

Again, he laughed. "I thought it would be a bit weird to just go home… I mean we did just get married after all."

"So…?" she edged him to continue.

He didn't reply but once again held out his arm which she linked her's too. In the blink of an eye they had left the pretty church town and appeared outside an extravagant wizarding hotel. "What'd you think?" he smiled, taking her hand again.

"Wow…" she breathed out. She had never really been to this part off the wizarding world and standing there now she realised how beautiful it was. Especially the elaborate building that he was now leading her inside. The foyer had an extremely large ceiling; she'd never seen anything like it and it smelt wonderfully of roses. "We're staying here?" she asked, eyes wide.

Draco nodded. "Lets just say I have a lot to make up for and I hope this helps." Hermione smiled, enjoying how kind he was being to her, wanting to make up for his past self.

After talking to the witch at the front desk, she and Draco were led to a suite in the hotel. As soon as they entered the room, Draco crashed himself down onto the bed sighing. "I don't know about you but I'm tired."

She hadn't actually realised how late it was getting until then. "Agreed… we should probably get some sleep. It then hit her that she hadn't in fact packed any clothes, until she opened the cupboards and saw a pink satin nightgown. Taking it from the coat hanger she disappeared into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she returned, Draco was also in his pyjamas and looked like he could have fallen asleep right then and there.

She glanced at the double bed to Draco and he was able to pick up what she meant. "It's okay, I'll take the lounge," he said, grabbing a pillow.

"No," she said, perhaps a little too quickly. "It's okay… we can share if you want. I mean, if you're okay with it."

"Are you?" he asked, throwing the pillow back on the bed.

She paused. "Yeah…" and pulled down the heavy covers.

She climbed into the bed, as did Draco. They both lay in silence before Hermione whispered; "when you kissed me today… did that mean anything to you?"

He sighed, "It meant that I'd gotten married and helped me realise that I need to fall in love with the new Mrs Malfoy.

It sounded strange, Mrs Malfoy. "Need too, or want too?"

"Both," he answered, faster than she expected. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah… goodnight Draco," she whispered.

"Goodnight…"

And when Draco woke up early the next morning, he found that during the night, either he or Hermione had mover so close he could feel the silk of her dress. He didn't move, only fell back to sleep as though he'd never woken up.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning, George rolled over in bed to find Angie's side off the bed empty. "Ange?" he mumbled tiredly, making his way out off bed. She didn't reply but he heard her coughing in the bathroom an when he opened the door, she was leaning against the wall her face pale and shaking slightly. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked, sitting next to her and taking we small frame in his arms.<p>

She nodded, "just morning sickness..."

"You threw up?" he asked, feeling bad. She nodded again. "Angie, I'm so sorry I did this to you..."

"No... It's okay." she shook her head. "It'll be worth it. We're having a baby George," she smiled and so did he.

"Yeah... We are." he let out a small laugh and helped her back into their bedroom.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it? Parenting, I mean," she asked, honestly scared.

"Yeah, I do," George replied, honest to himself for the first time since he'd found out.

"What if I can't do it? What of I'm not a good mum?" she asked.

"Hey, where's this coming from?" he questioned holding her in his arms again. She shrugged and buried her head into his shoulder. "Angie, listen to me..." he lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "You're going to be a wonderful mum! I promise you... Everything's going to be okay. We'll get through this."

She smile and nodded, feeling lucky she had someone like George, someone who made her feel safe. "I love you George..." she whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I want to get married," she said quickly.

George laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's what the ring means, unless I'm mistaken."

"No, I mean I want to get married soon. This weekend!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, this weekend... a-are you sure?" he was suddenly getting nervous.

She nodded. "Positive!"

"Um... Okay!" he smiled, still in shock.

"We should probably go and tell your parents. I know how much your mum likes to plan weddings and we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Sounds like a good idea," George replied, "but how about some breakfast first?"

Angelina laughed and smiled, "If I can keep it down…"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the couple flooed to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley was discussing colours with Luna and Ron was at the table drinking a butterbeer with Mr. Weasley.<p>

"Hi all," George greeted everyone, stepping out of the fireplace, followed by Angelina, who also said hello.

"George, I didn't know you two were coming over today," Molly exclaimed, giving her son a hug and Angelina a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We weren't but Angie and I have something we need to tell you and dad," George replied, taking a seat next to Angelina on the lounge.

"Don't worry, we were just leaving," Ron laughed, taking Luna's hand, thankful to be over with the wedding chat.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, Luna dear, we still need to talk about decorations," Molly said.

"Sounds good Mrs. Weasley," Luna smiled. "See you then," and with that, they flooed home.

"Okay, so what was it you two wanted to talk about?" Mr. Weasley asked, moving from his spot at the table to a single lounge. Molly also took a seat after bringing over a tray of hot tea.

George and Angelina exchanged nervous glances, neither wanting to speak.

"You're pregnant aren't you dear," Molly asked Angelina, who looked shocked.

"H-how did you know?" she asked, swallowing nervously. George looked almost as shocked, as did Arthur.

"Honey, I've had seven kids, trust me, I can tell, Molly laughed. "Congratulations," she smiled at her soon to be daughter-in-law. "George, you know I'm not overly pleased that you got Angelina pregnant before you were married but I am happy for you." Molly continued as Arthur also congratulated the couple.

"Thanks mum… and that's actually what else we wanted to talk to you about," George continued, glad his parents were okay with it. Exchanging another glance with Angelina, she nodded for him to continue. "We want to get married… this weekend."

There was a pause where the couple waited for their response before Molly grabbed Angelina's hand and gasped. "There's so much we have to do! We might as well get started."

George and Arthur laughed as both women raced off. "I think she's in good hands," Arthur said, clapping his son on the back, who laughed. "Take care off her son… she's worth holding onto."

"I know… I love her dad, I won't let her go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Now that Pottermore finally opened to the public I have an account, yay! My username is <strong>_**SandGalleon21120**_**, so feel free to add me if you have an account :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
